


Watch. Wait. Live.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is the son of Laufey and Frigga :), Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Laufey visits his son and lover.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch. Wait. Live.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> This pairing originally started off as a crack!idea by Isahbellah, who this is for, but it's now taken over quite a few people's hearts so I decided to write something really quick for her just to see if it starts anything off :L

.

0

.

Frigga stands with her back to the fire.

Her hands brush over silken curtains and plush cushion as she watches out the window. The baby gurgles in his cot, rolling onto his stomach as saliva slides in a drop down his chin and she smiles at the demand in her son's eyes, lifting a raised fist of his with two of her own fingers and shushing him before he begins to cry —

"You should not be here." 

Loki lifts his stomach from the bed, shaking his behind and attempting to crawl for a moment, before giving up and rolling again instead. He looks up excitedly at his father just as he steps further into the room and the light. 

Frigga's back keeps her back to the door and fire. 

"Why not?" Laufey questions softly, his voice gravel in the quiet and ice in the warmth. She shuts her eyes at the sound.

"Because I do not want you _dead_ , is why." Laufey's fingers reach for Loki in his cot, slowly, gently, and their son immediately sucks them into his mouth; blue sliding over his skin until he finally takes on his true form once again, giggling at the sight of blue arms touching his father's. 

"He has grown."

"Children do." Turning now, Frigga's curt, blunt words are then softened by the affection in her eyes and she scoops Loki into her arms, leaning forward to allow him to pat at Laufey's markings and groves. "You should go."

"I will. Soon." Red eyes meet the once-again-green before Laufey turns from his son and gazes at Frigga. "Give thanks to your brother for me. I owe it to him that I can even stand here and see you. And my son."

"I will." Frigga echoes his answer as her own, smiling. Loki's hand smacks at Laufey's face, causing him to blink before he then smiles down at him in response and Loki's frown fades once the attention is all on him once again. "Be careful leaving."

Nodding once, Laufey answers her concern.

"I will."

.

16

.

"I don't believe I have ever seen such a tantrum." Frigga has long since gotten used to the unexpected arrivals that occur every few years, and she quickly snags at Laufey's arm to pull him away from attention, grateful that he at least chose to come to Vanaheim instead of Asgard this time. Odin has grown suspicious of late, as he always has been really, but he now voices his implications and demands that Frigga answer them. 

But she does love him, if only a little, as he can be so very kind at times as well. But she cannot love _two_ men — not wholly. Her heart does not work that way, no matter how hard she tries to make it so.

"His brother teases." Frigga answers with a smile, "And you never saw him when he was a little younger. _Those_ ... were far, far worse."

Laufey looks past the columns at Loki's sullen form, sat upon a rock as he sulks, "That Prince is not his brother."

"I raised them as such." She says lightly, "As did Odin." As usual, a dark scowl forms over Laufey's face at the mere mention of the King. "And they believe it themselves so I'll not have you say otherwise." Laufey raises a hand in mock-surrender, just as he had always used to — during those brief visits of royalty from Jotenheimr that Vanaheim had had when she'd been only a child.

"I've never spoken to the boy, why would he believe me even if I were to tell him?" Frigga rolls her eyes, giving him a look before following his gaze. Thor has joined Loki now and is attempting to cajole him down from the rock by apologizing. He's met with a face-full of fire and yelps, jumping back just as Laufey bursts out a bark of hushed laughter beside her. She glares at him. "Well. Serves the boy right."

"Brothers should not fight."

"They are not brothers."

"Laufey! I _raised_ them as such!" He laughs at her again, which is more than she expects of him nowadays anyway at all, so she cannot help but not mind it and join in.

.

120

.

Comfort is found in Laufey's arms this night. 

The night in which her grandchildren are slaughtered. 

_Their_ grandchildren. 

Loki mourns alone but they cannot see him. He destroys everything. Their son. He angers, he screams he cries and he _kills_ —

But he does not see them together. He does not discover who he truly is. And yet, perhaps, she wonders if she should tell him soon. Here on Asgard, he does not seem to belong but Jotenheimr is far too different also. Loki's blood is a mixture. A runt Giant from Laufey's side, and a sorcerer from Frigga's. There is no realm that he belongs in now and his parents know this. 

For his world, there is only punishment. And for them, there is only grief and pain. 

If only she had never married Odin. If only she had had the willpower and the strength to decline her father and to marry for love rather than wealth and status. But a Frost Giant had not been a _'suitable'_ suitor for her but yet, a jealous King that declared War upon a realm simply for the accusation of 'tainting' his wife with condemned child, had seemed perfectly reasonable to her family.

Fire reigns down upon them and Laufey's hands curl in her hair. 

She does not care that a servant sees her. Does not care that she knows the girl will speak out. 

All she cares for now, is her son, and how she wishes she could comfort him. 

But as she cannot, Laufey's affection is enough to last her the night.

.

**Earth Year 2009**

.

The spell has been perfected and Laufey's hair is as black as his son's. His skin is as pale and his eyes are as green. He slides easily between her legs and _takes_ — just as he had all those years ago; the night that their son had been conceived. 

They move together, joined and tangled, panting and flushed and so _warm_. Laufey grimaces in distaste at the sight of his own, new body and when they are done, Frigga returns him to his own form, feeding magic into her own blood this time to save her from the burns. 

The nape of her breast is traced as they lie there and she finds herself lost in the deep shade of red of Laufey's eyes. 

"Would you — have been my wife?" He asks her. Suddenly — abrupt, "If I had asked then, all those years ago? What would you have said to me?"

Frigga presses her lips to his, tracing a finger of her own around the patterns on his arms and chest. "Yes." She replies, hesitancy gone and love ringing in her voice. "I would have become your Queen."

"Then." He pauses, glancing down and then up, his voice deepening as he tries to quieten it, "If I live after Odin - " He stops, so clearly unsure if he should continue or not. Frigga places two of her fingers over his lips to hush him before he begins again.

"Yes." She whispers. "If you live. if you live ... and he is gone. _Yes_."

Promise.

.

Laufey must live after Odin, for then they can both explain to their son better who he is and why he is how he is.

And that is why, the day that their son aims the staff at his own father's heart, Frigga steps in his way ... 

For he must live. 

She glances behind her at the sleeping King.

He must live.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Feedback is beautiful XD


End file.
